La Confesión es buena para el alma
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Revy y Eda a solas... nunca es algo bueno porque pueden pelearse, dispararse e intentarse matar; aunque, peor aún, pueden llegar a hablar.


**La Confesión es buena para el alma**

Una vez más habían sido enviados en busca de nuevo material y solamente debía ser porque lograban conseguírselo en un tiempo record porque si fuera por los precios tan abusivos que tenían que renegociar una y otra vez, sus negocios únicamente habrían sido en singular y la primera vez que habían venido a la Iglesia. De ninguna manera habrían tenido ganas de volver a regalar su dinero como si fuera la limosna para las monjas o, como diría Revy: _nos bajamos las bragas para que nos jodan bien jodidos esas putas monjas del demonio_.

Aunque, por supuesto, cuando expresaba su opinión a la cara de dichas monjas no era tan delicada con las palabras que usaba. Ella le achacaba la culpa a la mala influencia que le estaba ejerciendo Rock y sus métodos de dialogo sin violencia, tacos o uno que otro disparo inocente. _Para qué coño tengo que ir entonces acompañándole, joder. Ni que se lo fueran a violar las jodidas monjas, coño. No se encuentran desesperadas por ningún voto de castidad_. Por supuesto que con cada palabra que salía de su boca no hacía sino aumentar los motivos para mandarla a ella, aparte de que ni Dutch o Benny les apetecía acercarse por allí porque, por mucho que dijera Revy, no se les borraron, y nunca lo harán, las miradas que recibieron de algunas de aquellas monjas que parecía que se los estaban follando allí mismo.

La Iglesia de la Violencia.

Nunca un nombre había sido más acertado para referirse a una iglesia, porque eso era lo que podías encontrar en ella. Y cuando se dejan a solas a Revy con Eda es porque anoche debiste haberte vaciado toda la licorería y estás en un coma etílico profundo para cometer una gilipollez semejante.

Rock había ido a comprobar el papeleo, al que Revy le aseguró que no se iba a acercar por muchas promesas de alcohol que se atreviera a ofrecerle a cambio. Prefería una bebida a mano, aunque fuera con Eda al lado, que futuras promesas que puedan volar por los aires junto al resto de la ciudad de Roanapur.

Tal vez para la próxima vez su opinión sería muy diferente.

-Joder, Revy. Solo es una puta pregunta, coño. Ni que te estuviera pidiendo el número de tu jodida cuenta bancaria-. Le recriminaba una, algo, alegre Eda.-A no ser que sea el mismo número que el de tus bragas-. Añadió entre fuertes risas que lograron que a Revy se le estuviera agotando la paciencia que tenía para el año. Para el de la próxima década porque la de los anteriores años ya los había pedido prestado hace tiempo.

-Oye, como no pares con esas mierdas yo si que te voy a meter algo por esa cosa que llamas tu coño y aprieto el gatillo-. Llámalo promesa o llámalo amenaza pero siempre llámalo por su nombre. Realidad.

-Mira que eres guarra, Revy. ¡Así qué por eso siempre estáis viniendo a pedir más armas tan a menudo!

-Ni loca, puta-. Los dedos de Revy acariciaron la culata de una de sus dos Beretta 92FS's.-Usaría una de esas mierdas de Glock 17L que usas, tan mierda que seguramente te volaría tu maldito culo con ella.

Eda se espatarró en la silla mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de whisky mientras negaba con la cabeza de una manera tan condescendiente que casi le cuesta los dientes a Revy por apretarlos con tanta fuerza y evitar cargársela allí mismo.

-Joder, si te pusieras así cada vez que te logran hacer sangrar nos abríamos pegado un tiro hace tiempo, Revy. Afortunadamente estás de esta mierda de humor durante tus jodidos días del mes-. Añadió con una mueca llena de burla.

-¡¡QUÉ TE JODAN, MALDITA ZORRA DE MIERDA!!-. El grito de Revy vino acompañado por un, fuera de lugar, rubor en sus mejillas.-No me vengas ahora con estas mierdas, jodida menopausica.

Aquello no hizo sino aumentar las risas de Eda que disfrutaba como nunca metiéndose con Revy. Aunque, en los últimos tiempos, si había un tema perfecto para meterse con ella, Eda había descubierto cual era en sólo un par de visitas.

-Me parece que hace tanto que no follas que tu coño debió cerrar por falta de asistencias-. Más risas por parte de Eda que no hacían sino cabrear a Revy con mayor rapidez.

-Al carajo, Eda. ¡Qué te jodan y a la mierda contigo!

Pero esto no hizo sino más gracia a Eda.

-No te preocupes por mí, Revy. Que, incluso con los hábitos, follo mucho más que tú con ese puto short tuyo-. Un brillo muy especial iluminó sus ojos azules mientras lanzaba una lenta y sinuosa bocanada de humo del BlackJack que le había pasado Revy.-Seguro que a Rock le ponen los hábitos tanto como a mí esa corbata suya.

Si las miradas matasen, Revy habría multiplicado por un millón las muertes a su nombre, Eda habría caído redonda en ese mismo instante.

-Me parece que de hoy no pasa sin que pruebe de que está hecho Rock-. Eda se bajó las gafas para enfatizar el momento mientras le sonreía triunfalmente a Revy.-Y no me refiero a una manera muy cristiana de conocerle.

Demasiado para el aguante de Revy.

Poniéndose en pie, y arrojando su silla al suelo, Revy saltó sobre la mesa lanzándole una patada directa a la cabeza de Eda que, desgraciadamente, lo vio venir con mucha antelación y no sólo la esquivó sino que le propinó un directo en su rostro que la devolvió hacia atrás.

-Vaya, vaya, Revy-. Se burlaba Eda moviéndose para preparar una defensa ante el siguiente ataque de su amiga.-Cualquiera diría que los celos corren por cada poro de tu piel.

-Lo único que sabes decir son un montón de gilipolleces-. Le escupió Revy poniéndose en pie y clavándole la mirada ante lo que Eda, simplemente, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Tal vez, pero seguro que mientras que a ti lo único que te corren son los celos a mí me harán correrme-. La amplia sonrisa irritaba a Revy tanto, o más que las palabras de Eda.

-Lo que pasa es que tienen el gusto de lo más atrofiado-, dijo Revy mientras cogía la botella de la mesa y la terminaba de vaciar de un trago.-si es que se le puede llamar gusto a esa pervertida mente tuya.

-Pues hablando de gusto yo voy a corr-

Revy le lanzó la botella que le pasó rozando la cabeza a Eda pero que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el puñetazo que le volvió la cara con fuerza. Al momento le propinó un directo al estómago, que a punto estuvo por hacerla vomitar todo lo que se había bebido hasta el día de hoy.

-Podrás hacerte un puto rosario con tus dientes-. Le aconsejó Revy cuando le iba a dar otro puñetazo en el rostro pero, desafortunadamente para ella, Eda logró esquivarla y, agarrándola por el brazo le continuó el impulso del puñetazo para llevarla a impactar el rostro, sorprendido de Revy, contra su codo.

El chasquido de la nariz de Revy rompiéndose resonó por toda la iglesia.

Se llevó la mano a su rostro y, cuando la puso ante sus ojos, vio la sangre manchándola. Eso fue el detonante de la furia de lo que hasta ahora parecía una mujer y que se transformó en una bestia sanguinaria.

-¡¡¡MALDITA PUTA DE MIERDA!!! ¡¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR, ZORRA DEL DIABLO!!

-Oh, vamos, Revy. No perdamos ahora la educación-. A pesar de su voz ligera y despreocupada, Eda estaba totalmente en tensión preparada para la lucha.-Además no sé de qué te quejas si te he arreglado esa narizota tuya y sin cobrarte.

Revy se lanzó contra Eda que esquivó los puñetazos lanzados contra ella, derecha e izquierda, luego, con un giro trató de golpearle con el codo en la nuca pero, Eda, al ser la que estaba recibiendo pudo ser quien conectara el golpe… sino fuera porque Revy no había pretendido aquel movimiento.

-¡¿Qué coño?!

Lo que hizo, realmente, Revy fue agarrarse con fuerza a Eda para realizar una proyección sobre la mesa que se convirtió en astillas de la fuerza del impacto. En el suelo, aparvada por el golpe, no pudo evitar descentrarse el tiempo suficiente para que lo próximo que sintiera fuera el cañón de una de las Beretta 92FS's de Revy apuntándole en la sien derecha.

-Vamos a ver pequeña cabrona con hábitos de puta, y ahora qué es lo que me dices-. El tono de Revy volvía a sonar demasiado demente para el gusto de Eda.

-¡Qué me parece que te excita el ponerte encima mía!-. Sólo fue una décima pero lo suficiente para apartarse de la trayectoria del cañón de la Beretta y, volviéndose en el suelo, sacar su Glock 17L y apuntarle al rostro a Revy.

Ahora se encontraban las dos tiradas en el suelo, Eda de espaldas en el suelo con Revy arrodillada sobre ella, mientras se apuntaban mutuamente con sus armas a la cabeza con sus rostros ensangrentados.

-Vamos, Revy-. La sonrisa de Eda le daba un aspecto tan lunático como el de Revy con la sangre manchándole el rostro.-Ahora no me digas que prefieres las chicas porque de haberlo sabido se lo habría dicho a la hermana Theron que, desgraciadamente, no es Charlize.

-Te voy a volar esa mierda de cabeza, Eda.

-Y tus sesos acompañarán a los míos a pintar la iglesia de mierda-. Le aseguró la rubia sin perder de vista el dedo que estaba en el gatillo de la Beretta.

Mientras las dos amigas se encontraban decidiendo quien sería la que iba a dar la primera brochada fue el momento elegido para que regresaran Rock con Yolanda. Ambos se quedaron en la puerta viendo la imagen que daban las dos mujeres apuntándose con sus armas a la cabeza.

-No puedo creer lo que ve mi ojo izquierdo-. Yolanda se encaminó hacia las dos muchachas que, a pesar de aquella aparición, no apartaban sus armas.-Y en la casa del Señor, se habrá visto mayor sacrilegio… como no guardéis esas armas yo sí que os haré un par de agujeros en vuestras putas cabezas a ver si así se os airean las ideas. Joder, que se supone que sois lo suficiente mayorcitas para dejar de mediros vuestras armas a cada dos por tres.

Revy le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Yolanda. No le importaba que ya fuera una anciana o que, realmente, fuera peligrosa como ellas dos, nadie le decía lo que podía o no podía hacer.

-No me vengas con jodiendas que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que pasa aquí. Si me apetece volarle la poca sesera de esta zorra pues lo hago-. El brillo en los ojos de Revy decía que era capaz de cumplir con su palabra.

-Seguro que a Dutch le gustará saber por qué el trato se rompió-. El brillo dorado de una Desert Eagle brilló ante Revy.

Rock no podía creerse que siempre era la misma historia. La verdad es que para acabar así, y a pesar de sus reservas, empezaba a tomarse en serio el venir solo cuando tuvieran que tratar con la Iglesia de la Violencia.

-Revy, sabes que necesitamos esos suministros si queremos poder aceptar algún trabajo-. La mirada de Revy le habría echado para atrás hace tiempo pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que lo quisiera asesinar con sus manos para acobardarse por sus miradas asesinas.-Tampoco es que tengas mucha más munición que la que llevas encima para tus armas.

-Sería un gasto aceptable se es para reventarle los pocos sesos que tiene esta guarra de hábitos.

-Mira que te pones como una perra en celo por un comentario tan inocente-. Dijo Eda como sin pretenderlo.-Aunque claro… si una se rasca ahí abajo es porque le pica.

Rock no entendía nada, ni aunque se lo dijeran se sentiría con fuerzas para tratar de comprenderlo así que, viendo que la situación podía irse al infierno, mejor que le pille el fuego lejos de su origen.

-Yo me largo-. Dijo desistiendo de convencer a Revy.-Puedes pedir un taxi para volver.

Un último cruce de miradas entre Revy y Eda que terminó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y se acabó el problema. Revy se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar a ninguna de las mujeres que quedaban a su espalda. Por desgracia Eda tenía un último cartucho cuando la vio guardar la Beretta en su funda.

-Oi, Revy. Creí que, después de lo sucedido la guardarías en la de abajo-. La referencia a sus palabras y a que se la metiera por el c-ñ- no le pasó desapercibida para Revy.-¿O es qué pretendes darle uso al muchacho?

Todo fue mucho más que rápido y se pudo escuchar dos tiros de manera, prácticamente, simultánea. Rock, que se encontraba al lado del coche con la puerta abierta sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies. No podía creer que al final se hubieran disparado.

-Era mucho esperar a que Yolanda lo pudiera solucionar cuando esas dos se ponen loc…-. Rock vio a Revy salir de la iglesia con una cara que aconsejaba tomar voto de silencio hasta que estuvieran de vuelta con el resto de Lagoon. Y, aún así, era mejor esperar hasta un par de días.-Menudo viajecito me espera-. Se resignó Rock entrando en el coche y dándole al contacto.

Revy no sólo estaba cabreada porque hubiera gastado una bala, sino porque había sido usada en balde ya que, por uno de esos extraños milagros o sucesos inexplicables pero que no tienen nada de milagroso a pesar de haber sucedido en el interior de una iglesia, su bala y la disparada por Eda habían impactado en el aire fundiéndose en una sola. Por supuesto que Eda no se aguantó la última cuando Revy estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Ya te lo dije Revy, me halagas pero prefiero jugar con Rock-. Se burlaba mientras enfundaba su arma.-¿Qué me dices, le aviso a la hermana Theron?

El fuerte golpe, al cerrar la puerta, casi la incrusta para dentro.

-Cierra el pico sino quieres quedarte sin lengua-. Le amenazó Revy hundiéndose en su asiento.-Esa zorra me las pagará, o si, por supuesto que lo hará. Y con los intereses le saldrá un buen sufrimiento y dolor agonizante extra.

Rock trató de centrarse en la carretera para ver si de esa manera podía lograr hacer oídos sordos de las barbaridades que salían de boca de Revy. Tampoco es que fuera algo nuevo o que ya no hubiera escuchado con anterioridad pero, ya se sabe que cuantas más veces vaya el cántaro a la fuente que al final termina por romperse…

De pronto el coche se le desbocó y empezó a cruzarse de carril consiguiendo que el corazón de Rock casi se le saliera del pecho. Al intentar volver a tomar el control de la dirección se dio cuenta de cual era el problema.

Revy había agarrado el volante y era quien dirigía ahora mismo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-. Rock se quedó pálido cuando, con la ayuda de pedales y freno de mano, logró detener el coche metiéndolo, de manera inaudita, hacia atrás por un estrecho callejón.

El silencio tomó el interior del coche en donde únicamente, si hacías un pequeño esfuerzo, podías escuchar el corazón de Rock latiendo desbocado.

-Oye, Rock-. Habló Revy con antinatural calma.-¿Me enciendes un cigarrillo?

Los ojos de Rock casi se le cayeron de las cuencas al escucharla.

-¡¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE CASI NOS MATAS POR UN MALDITO CIGARRILLO!?!

Revy pasó por alto el hecho de que le estuviera gritando. Es más, parecía más calmada de lo habitual, incluso para sus propios estándares.

-¿Tienes o no?

-Yo lo que tengo es menos años de vida-. Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y buscaba el dichoso cigarrillo.-Si es que al final voy y muero por una tontería semejante después de sobrevivir a los tiroteos en los que no dejas de meterme es que estoy siendo castigado por algo demasiado gordo.

Rock cogió un cigarrillo y se lo iba a pasar a Revy cuando ella le miró enarcando una ceja de manera inquisidora.

-¿Es qué no me lo vas a encender, Rock?-. El tono de voz era algo más suyo.-Ni que se te fueran a caer los labios por hacerlo.

Rock no sabía donde se encontraba ni con quien pero esta situación no era para nada habitual. Demasiado extraña y confusa. Pero no le impidió ponerse el cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendérselo con el poco gas que le quedaba en el mechero.

-Si es que ni para encender un cigarrillo tenemos-. Realmente necesitaban un trabajo cuanto antes. Quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios se lo entregó a Revy.-Toma y procura no fumártelo rápido.

-¿A qué estás esperando para poner este cacharro en marcha?-. Preguntó Revy mientras observaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Lo había decidido. No volvería a venir con Revy a las reuniones con la Iglesia de la Violencia porque siempre tenían que acabar de la misma manera. Con violencia.

Poniendo el coche en marcha se dirigió hacia su destino mientras, a su lado, su compañera seguía ensimismada con el cigarrillo.

Los ojos de Revy observaban la parte del filtro en donde habían estado posados los labios de Rock. Con lentos y cuidados movimientos se colocó el cigarrillo en sus propios labios y lo hizo rodar sobre ellos.

Podía degustar el sabor de Rock en sus labios y…

_¡¡Maldita sea!!_

… no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Era el mejor cigarrillo que había probado nunca.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

____________________

Simple historia sin muchas pretensiones.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta este anime, y la escena, en la parte trasera del coche de policía, entre Rock encendiéndole el cigarrillo a Revy con el suyo. Los movimientos, las miradas y gestos… sus palabras. Es una escena perfecta que lo dice todo sobre ellos.

Ahora decir vosotros con alguna **REVIEW**.

Muchas gracias por pasaros y leer. Sé que no habrá muchos seguidores, y por lo tanto lectores, así que espero que los pocos seáis amables conmigo y dejéis alguna que otra **REVIEW** para que no me hunda.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
